Payback
by Leesie Love
Summary: Rika has a hard time sleeping due to the fact that Ryo keeps disturbing her sleep. A/N: Formally known as 'theISHA'.


Hey Guys! Formally known as theISHA I've changed my pen name to Leesie Love, so if you've been looking for my stories, its under a different name! :) Anyways, as always, I do not own anything and long live the fandom that is Ryo/Rika.

**Pay Back**

He heard a noise. His eyes flickered open as he heard the noise play over again, "Hey Wildcat?" he woke the sleeping redhead who was asleep next to him.

"What?" she asked irritably. She was not fond of being woken up.

Ryo's eyes were fixed on the window. "You hear that?"

She was very grouchy as she became more conscious and more awake, "Hear what? I'm trying to sleep, so no I don't hear anything."

"Are you sure?" he asked meditatively, eyes trained solely on the window.

"Yes, go back to sleep," she snapped.

Then there was another sound, "There!"

"What?" she asked, now fully awake and very bad tempered.

"I heard it again! I think it's from the window!" he said jumping out of bed and watching out the window. There was nothing there but still he watched, in hopes of figuring out the mysterious noise.

"I think your gonna die soon if you don't stop acting like a lunatic. I do not hear anything," she said sternly, then snuggling into a pillow.

He widened his eyes, now fully used to the dark, "Rika I swear there's something or someone outside."

She groaned, "Must we really do this now? It's-- damnit it's three in the morning, can't it wait for daylight?"

"Rika, what if it's dangerous?" he said seriously. He opened the window and stuck half his naked body out to search for the noise.

Turning in the bed to see this she snapped very angrily at him, "Ryo. There is nothing out there, come back to be—"

"Aha! I found the source of the noise!" he exclaimed. It was a mere street cat rummaging through his trash.

"Great, and I am going back to sleep," she muttered.

He closed the window and climbed back into the bed, "Don't you want to know what it is?"

"No. I don't. I don't want to kill anything because it was disturbing my sleep at this current moment," she said sleepily.

"Touchy."

"Oh go eff off and let me sleep in peace!" she said loudly.

Ryo laughed. "Alright, alright I'll stop, Rika?"

"What now?" She did not understand where he was getting all of this energy from. She was already exhausted from the days and night's events and all she wanted was some sleep.

"Goodnight," he said cheerfully.

She moved away from him, "Couch," she said instantly.

"What?" He seemed confused.

She was irritated enough by now. "Couch. Now. Go sleep on the couch."

He stayed quiet and then after a while snapped back, "If I do recall, this is _my_ apartment."

She got up, "Fine, I'm leaving then."

"Oh you're not going anywhere." He yanked her arm back down, "Stay."

"Then for god's sake let me get some rest!" she said harshly.

He smirked. "Okay."

She rolled over on her side away form him. Ryo snaked his arm around her waist and started to plant small kisses over her shoulder.

"Ryo?"

"Mm?" he responded, still continuing his small kisses.

She let out a tired sigh, "How do you expect me to sleep if you keep this up?"

"Keep what up?" he asked innocently. He slipped an arm under the side of her stomach and let her weight put his arm in place for him to stroke her lower stomach.

"Don't be stupid with me at this hou—" She stopped mid word to enjoy Ryo's strokes and the amazing feeling that came with her when he started to nibble the base of her neck.

"I'm leaving," she said with some difficulty.

Ryo stroked her stomach more slowly, drawing circles and lightly moving his thumb over her belly button. "You sure?"

"Yes, I never get sleep here," she said truthfully, now unconsciously easing into her position in his arms.

He placed a warm kiss to the back of her neck. "You sure?"

He went back to her neck, gently sweeping his lips over the skin. "Yes," she said slowly.

"Positive?" he asked, and then grazed his tongue along with lips as they moved across her skin.

"Well…"

"Because you don't work tomorrow you know," he said softly, and turned her body over more towards him and planted a hot kiss to the side of her throat.

"I know but I'm--."

He sucked in and then pulled back, nuzzling his head in her neck, "You're what?"

"Ryo stop that!" she said quickly, as he started to press kisses into her collar bone.

He grinned, "Stop what love?"

"Stop kissing me I want to sleep," she huffed.

"So sleep, what's stopping you?" he asked.

"You, you are stopping me," she said pointedly.

Ryo smirked, "Well, aren't you enjoying it?" he continued on with his kisses.

She let him move down a little more down her body before responding. "That's beside the point."

"Kiss me and I'll shut up and go to sleep," he said against her skin.

"No," she said immediately.

He frowned. "Why not?"

"You don't deserve it," she said simply.

He raised his head off her chest and looked her in the eyes. "Please?"

"Fine, but you have to promise to let me sleep." She sat up as Ryo laid back down.

"You will not be disturbed," he said as her hair framed in her face. He closed his eyes and felt a warm heart wrenching kiss. Her tongue grazed his, and he kissed her back stronger with want.

She pulled apart from him and settled herself next to him, placing her head in the crook of his neck. Wrapping her arms around him she whispered, "Goodnight Ryo."

"Damn," He muttered to himself. He thought in the next five minutes or so, she will be dead asleep and he could take the cold shower he needed for placing himself in this position.

Rika smiled because of course, she got payback from her boyfriend waking her up in the middle of the night. Now she was content enough to sleep.

The End!


End file.
